


Temptation

by loungepotato



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loungepotato/pseuds/loungepotato
Summary: You and Craig have started to settle down together. A shower after a run together sounds great, but what will happen when you two are alone...?





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been some time, but I have another story for you all! I've been really spending my time brainstorming ideas! Hope you guys enjoy another Craig fic! (I know I do!)

* **BEEP BEEP BEEP** *

"Ugh, what is that sound?" you got up from the bed, after the rude awakening from that sound. You looked around for a moment.  _Oh that's right... it's the alarm,_ you quietly thought to yourself. You glanced over to your side, and saw Craig. He seemed so comfortable laying in bed... and also very adorable. You didn't want to ruin this moment so you hit the snooze button and went back to bed in order to cuddle with your devilishly handsome boyfriend. 

* **BEEP BEEP BEEP** *

_Ugh... that's right. I only hit snooze..._ , you grew very annoyed of that sound. It was only 6:05 AM! Who could get up that early? You thought for a moment. Your eyes unconsciously wavered over to Craig.  _Right.... that's who_. _Oh well... time to wake him up_... a small smirk grew on your face. You thought of some mischievous ways to wake him up, but decided to go for a simple method. You leaned over, your face approaching his, and gave him a light kiss on his lips. He grumbled slightly and merely turned over, his back facing you.  _He's not a morning person, I get that. But how did he wake up on all those other days?!_

"Craig... Craig... it's time to wake up" you shook him slightly, and earned a groan from the larger man. 

"Bro?" his eyes fluttered open. You gave him a small smile and proceeded to get out of bed for the day.

"Get up sleepyhead. It's time for our morning run." You went into the conjoined bathroom and started brushing your teeth. After you headed out of the bathroom, Craig still laying in bed, struggling to get up. "Come on Craig... if you get up, maybe I can give you a reward later...?" You felt your face grow red as you said it, but the other man merely gave you a grin.

"A reward, huh?" He rushed out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for the day. You took this time to change and get out a change of clothes for your boyfriend as well. Honestly the sudden change in attitude scared you a bit, since this  _was_ Craig we were talking about and he often came up with strange ideas. But you decided to worry about it when it came up. You packed a small bag with water bottles and face towels, when you heard Craig's footsteps coming down the stairs. 

"Where's River?" you found it strange when you saw that Craig didn't bring her along for resistance training. 

"Bro... are you okay? Did you forget? Smashley has the kids for the weekend." Riiight, you totally knew that... no you didn't. You felt your face grow a new shade of red out of embarrassment of what just happened.  _Well that explains why I could sleep last night without waking to take care of River... well... that or Craig got up every single time to take care of her._ You were quietly thinking to yourself before Craig pulled you out of your thoughts. "Bro? You good?" he gently placed his hand on your shoulder, with slight worry on his face. 

"Yeah. Let's head out." You gave Craig a smile to show that you were fine. His face of worry slowly vanished, but just to be sure, you kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, slightly flustered, but you grabbed his hand and walked out the door. Craig made sure to lock it, then you started the morning run together. 

The run felt like hell. At first it seemed nice, you did some laps around the park which was normal. However, Craig did turn it up a notch with some timed murder sprints, which you struggled through. After the last lap around the park, you felt slightly out of breath, but Craig was unfazed _as per usual_. You used Craig's technique and raised your hands above your head, to regain your breath. After a few minutes, you both walked over to the main event, the hill. You tilted your head back to look at the top, which wasn't actually the top, but you could only hope. It looked endless and only looked longer the more you stared. 

"You ready bro?" Craig looked over at you with a big smile on his face. His smile was always so beautiful... you felt as if you fell in love with him again.

After realizing you were staring for  **way** too long, (even Craig knew, but he decided not to say anything) you shook your head and replied, "Yeah". You turned to face the hill, looking at the steep path before you. This felt like a mistake, but you didn't want to back out. You both started your run up, both of you at the same pace. However halfway through, Craig seemed to get faster... or did you get slower? No, you were definitely getting slower. You felt a little out of breath, but it was nothing bad. In fact, you could tell you were improving. About a month ago, you could barely make it up the hill without dying halfway through. Running felt easier now, plus you felt in shape. Of course all credit goes to your bro. But... even though you  _might've_ improved, when you reached the top, you still felt like some daggers dug into your lungs. But that's natural right? Craig is just a super human after all.

You made your way down the hill holding Craig's hand, blushing. "So... are we headed to brunch next?" You glanced up at Craig, waiting for his answer.

"Hm... How about we head home today? And I make us breakfast?" You merely nodded, but your face was glowing with happiness. Diner food was great and all, but Craig's cooking was the best! He could make anything taste good and send you to heaven with his food. You started to drool at the thought of eating his wonderful creations. Craig didn't respond, but he knew you were very happy. He smiled, and you walked back to the cul-de-sac, hand in hand. 

Upon arriving home, Craig sifted through his keys and unlocked the door, leading you inside. He set the bag of water and towels down and turned to face you. He had a wide grin... he was planning something. "Hey bro... wanna shower together?" There it was... he had a plan, but you knew you could trust him... right? 

"Uh... no?" Nevermind, you were more scared. You were very reluctant to accept, but what he said next practically cornered you.

"Awww, but what about my reward?" He was smirking at me. Leaning over me with my back against the wall, he kissed my forehead. "C'mon it'll be fun and relaxing." What was he planning? You doubt his last statement, but choose to accept his earlier request. Only because you  **hate** backing out... and you weren't really sure of what would happen if you refused... and you weren't planning on finding out. 

He grabbed you by your wrist and practically dragged you to the shower, since you were so hesitant on going. He lifted his shirt off of his body, and all you could do was stare. Stare at his pecs, his abs, everything. You clearly had your head in the clouds, so Craig decided to pull you back down to Earth. He walked over to you, but you didn't notice as you kept staring in awe of his body. And with one swift motion, he pulled your shirt off your body, leaving you flustered. Your hands quickly moved, covering up your body, since you felt ashamed when you compared Craig's body to yours. Craig gently removed your hands from your body... "Bro. it's okay. You're beautiful the way you are. Embrace it."

He started the water, letting it run so that he could adjust the temperature. You started to remove your sweats and boxers, but noticed that Craig hadn't even removed his yet. You could've kept staring at his glorious ass, but an idea came to your head. He _did_ plan this out... so you crept towards him and with one move, you pulled down his sweats and briefs all at once. You felt accomplished by getting revenge on him... but that all changed in a second. He turned around to face you, but all you could do was stare. Stare and be flustered. You eyes focused in on that one thing... HE WAS HARD!

"Ooohhh someone's naughty today..." You tear your eyes of the sight to see Craig smirking, leaning into you to stare into your eyes. That gaze... it was so HOT. You felt your dick grow at the sight of Craig's... well everything to be honest. He got into the shower and pulled you in, seeing as you were distracted. After you both washed your bodies and rinsed off, Craig finally spoke.

"So... naughty boy. What do you want to do?" He was clearly tempting you, but honestly you could care less. Looking at the sight before you, your legs practically turned into jello. You kneeled down to gaze at the wonder that was shown to you. His erection. Craig was big... and you wasted no time. You started to lick his slit. Lick? No, you were practically lapping on it. It tasted like pre, which honestly turned you on more.

You grabbed his dick at the pass and gently placed his head onto your lips. You gave it a light kiss, before taking him into your mouth, slowly bobbing up and down. After some time, you decided to go deeper and took more of Craig's length in. You used your free hand and moved it over to Craig's large, heavy balls. You fondled them, grabbed them tightly every once in a while, as you kept on sucking on his dick. Eventually, you were struggling as Craig pulled you in by your hair and forced you to deepthroat him. It hurt like hell, but it didn't mean it felt bad. Your dick was practically twitching as you took him all the way down to the base, your nose tickling his pubic hair. You could tell Craig was feeling it to, from all the groans and moans coming from him. You looked up to see his face. He was blushing... his eyes were closed, and he bit his lip slightly. Looking at his sexy face could've sent you over the edge. 

This moment was shortlived, as you needed air. With a loud pop, you let go of his dick, gasping for air. After you were done with your moment, Craig pulled you up and gave you a kiss. A  **very** passionate kiss. His tongue darting at your mouth demanding entry, which you of course naturally gave into. You loved this side of Craig, a very passionate lover. "Ready for more?" He asked, with a teasing look on his face. You could barely form words at this point, so all you could do was nod. He saw the gesture and turned you around, so you could lean against the wall. He kneeled down, and you could feel his warm breath against your ass. He gave your cheeks a light squeeze, which only resulted in more moaning from you. 

Soon, he was running his tongue up and down your crack, clearly teasing you. You felt chills going up and down your spine at this new sensation. You practically were begging for more, as you leaned your hips back shaking them slightly. He gladly accepted and soon enough he was rimming you. His tongue worked wonders, and you felt yourself go crazy from pleasure. He stopped abruptly, causing you to turn around in fear.  _Why did he stop?_ But surely enough, Craig had other plans. He inserted a finger into your butt quickly, after seeing the displeasure on your face when he stopped rimming you. You were loose enough, so he added a second finger rather quickly, and started to scissor you. It felt amazing, even better than his tongue, as he added a third finger. 

Once you were prepared enough, he stood up and gingerly placed his hands on your hip. He pulled them back slightly, asking you to bend over, in which you complied. "Are you ready?" he asked, even though it looked like he could barely control himself. You didn't respond, but you did kiss him, letting him know you were ready. He kissed you back harder, and slowly inserted himself into you. You began to moan into the kiss, causing him to kiss back harder, and thrust into you harder. You felt like you were losing your mind...  _did it always feel this good?_... hmm... you were both probably pent up. 

You felt yourself close to coming... but decided to do your best to hold back. You wanted to come together with Craig, and you were sure he felt the same way. He started to thrust into you harder at varying paces. It felt so good every time he hit your prostate, sending you into a whole new world of pleasure. It felt like you hadn't done this for a while, which was probably accurate, considering you had to help Craig take care of the girls and the house. The more he thrust into you, the more you pushed back, asking him to go harder. Thankfully, Craig felt the same way and quickly thrust into you with more force. You stood on your tip toes, doing your best to hold back. 

Sure doing it with Craig had pros, but it also had cons. The pro was the immense pleasure you felt and the fact that he would take care of you afterwards. But the con was that without lube... it HURT and you would also feel it going into the next day... but you could care less. You felt good now, future you could suffer. 

"Bro... I'm close..." Craig was blushing as he kept thrusting into you.

"Please... come... inside..." You could barely say that without moaning after every word. Craig started to speed up and in his final thrust, you shook from pleasure and came. Thick jets of come started flowing out of your dick and onto the wall. He also came  _deep_ and you felt immense pleasure from his dick pulsing in you. Letting everything out within you. It felt so good, that you could almost come again from that feeling. He pulled out after some time, and you felt his thick come flow out of your ass. He turned the water off, after cleaning both you and the wall. He got a towel, dried off the both of you and carried you bridal style. After carrying you out of the bathroom, he gently placed you onto the bed.

"Rest up bro... I'll get started on breakfast." After some time, you smelt something delicious, so you got up from bed, after taking a quick nap of course, and headed downstairs. Breakfast was nearly ready, so you sat yourself at the table and patiently waited for the food. He brought it over and sat down quietly. You both enjoyed breakfast in silence, but Craig broke the silence when he said, "Whew! This morning was great! I should do that more of....ten..." He quickly froze. His cheeks grew red and he turned away as if nothing happened. 

But something did happen. I nearly choked on my breakfast when I heard that last part. My eyes widened and I shot a glare at Craig. "Craig..." your voice grew a little in anger. "Did you plan this from the start?"

"Um... yeah..." He was very embarrassed. And even though you were mad, looking at his face changed your mood, since he was so adorable. You smiled and walked over to him. You gave him a small peck on his forehead.

"Good, because you  _should_ do that more often. We don't get much time to relax and be together." You smiled at him and started to kiss him. Naturally, he kissed back harder. When you finally pulled apart after who knows how long, Craig looked up at you with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Sure thing bro!" He was clearly excited, and you were pretty sure that he was already planning for tomorrow. Which reminded you of the pain in your lower body and you quietly thought to yourself,  _Shit! Was this a good idea?_ You rubbed your back slightly, but Craig noticed. He picked you and took you to the bedroom, placing you onto the bed, with your stomach down. He slowly started to rub your back and anything else that felt sore. "Relax bro. No need to force yourself. I'll take care of you." You smiled at the gesture. You couldn't think of anything else to show how happy you were... so you got up and gave him a passionate kiss. Slowly you pulled him into bed with you and cuddled with him. Lying on his chest and rubbing your face into the crook of his neck felt so blissful and relaxing. Before you knew it, you both fell asleep together for the rest of the day, enjoying your time with one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story! I'll be glad to write more so stay tuned!


End file.
